Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ -\dfrac{1}{4} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{9}\right) = {?} $
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $-\dfrac{7}{9}$ is $-\dfrac{9}{7}$. Therefore: $ -\dfrac{1}{4} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{9}\right) = -\dfrac{1}{4} \times \left(-\dfrac{9}{7}\right) $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{1}{4} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{9}\right)} = \dfrac{-1 \times (-9)}{4 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{1}{4} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{9}\right)} = \dfrac{9}{28} $